When Dusk Comes
by xXxDisillusionsxXx
Summary: When dusk comes... monsters play. When dusk comes... secrets are revealed.
1. Normal?

When Dusk Comes…

**Hi! This is my very first Fanfiction but don't close out yet. It's not like I've never written a story before. I am writing purely for fun and for some R&R so if you don't like the story you don't have to read it. I would love reviews and please tell me if I misspelled anything or it didn't sound right. Oh yeah and I'll probably be updated at the latest, every two weeks.**

**I also am posting a link for an opening song from Nura here. You can pretend it's an episode of Nura =) ( watch?v=Qn3vxPf8FbU)**

**Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon No Mago… Sobs quietly**

_When Dusk Comes…_

_Chapter 1_

It was just after dusk. Rikuo was up on his usual perch, the sakura tree, reflecting on what had happened in Kyoto. Oddly enough Kiyotsugu had not called everyone to a search for yokai to night and that was a good thing too. Rikuo was still healing from his battle with Abe no Seimei and he was still hurt pretty badly so he didn't even want to risk his friends getting hurt.

For once everything was all calm.

~oOo~

On the top of the school building Kiyotsugu was still rambling on about the destruction in Kyoto and how it was the work of yokai and blah blah blah and so on with everyone looking disinterested and focusing on eating.

Then he said something that had gotten Rikuo's attention.

"Tomorrow night the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is going to go yokai hunting! All of you should come prepared because we are going to hunt for a man-killing yokai. There have been six appearances and each time at night, someone or some_thing_ kills a human."

"BAKA! You're going to have us go out and look for a human killing yokai? Are you crazy?! You're gonna get your head bit off." Torii and Maki said in a shrill scream.

"Hey keep it down you're going to make my ears bleed," Shima said annoyed.

"Then tell your crazy friend to stop dragging us into danger. We already had enough with Kyoto. I've been afraid more than any girl should be in their life," Torii complained.

Kana looked back at Rikuo and saw that he was frowning and looked deep in thought.

"Rikuo, are you alright? You look upset," Kana asked worriedly.

Rikuo looked up in surprise and answered Kana, "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

Rikuo turned and whispered, "Do you know anything about this, Tsurara?"

She shook her head. "No this is the first I've heard of it."

"Alright then we're going to check this out tomorrow then."

"Ok! So who is coming along then?" Kiyotsugu pointed at Shima and said, "Shima your coming right?"

Shima sweatdropped but nodded.

"And what about you Nura?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"I'm coming too." Tsurara said in a cheerful voice.

"Well I guess I should come along." Kana sighed.

"Torii? Maki? I trust you'll show up as well?" Kiyotsugu more said than asked.

"I guess we don't really have a choice do we?" Torii asked Maki.

"No I guess we don't," Maki sighed.

"Yeah we'll be there," said a very depressed looking pair of girls.

"Excellent! The haunted house we are going to is on the run down side of town. That's where we will be headed so make sure to meet me an hour before sun down at Nura's house!"

"Hey! Why is it always my house?!" Rikuo exclaimed and sweatdropped.

"Alright! I'll meet you all then!" Kiyotsugu announced ignoring Rikuo as the bell for class started to ring.

~oOo~

On the way home from school, Rikuo had been quiet the whole way. Tsurara was surprised that he hadn't uttered a single word to her or anyone else. He at least talked a little on a normal day.

"Rikuo, you look depressed. Is something wrong?" Tsurara asked.

"Yeah I'm just wondering how a yokai managed to murder six people and the main house hasn't heard anything about it yet," Rikuo replied.

"Well our clan _has_ been trying to recover since Hagoromo Gitsune caused such a ruckus."

"Yeah but there should have been someone from our clan that at least noticed _something_."

"Well, we will find out about what has been going on tomorrow when we go to the haunted house."

"Yeah your right, we'll figure it out."

~oOo~

After Rikuo had gotten home he had changed into his black night kimono and his dark blue haori. As he transformed he got into his usual position in the sakura tree where he had one leg hanging off and the other balancing himself so he wouldn't fall off the tree. He was sipping sake out of a cup in one hand.

God, his injuries still hurt. It's a miracle that no one at school had noticed he was in pain. That would have been a problem he would have trouble getting out of. He was really hoping nothing would happen to his friends because he had other things going through his mind.

"Hey, Rikuo," he nearly fell out of the tree, too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice his grandfather walk up to small pond where Kappa resides.

"Jeez, you don't have to sneak up on me," Rikuo said slightly agitated at his grandfather.

"So, I heard from Tsurara about the killings when she gave me a report. Do you plan on taking care of this tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Did you have something different in mind?"

"No. Just be careful you're not fully healed yet," Nurarihyon said giving Rikuo his signature smile.

"Alright, whatever," Rikuo said disinterested.

His grandfather walked away from the sakura blossoms once again leaving Rikuo to his thoughts.


	2. Yura

**Hi people! I'm updating my story today and I hope you enjoy it. I almost forgot to mention on this. Irma Peara, I hope you find this story! **

**Just ignore that part. I have major writer's block right now so I'll do my best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago… If I did the anime wouldn't have ended.**

_When Dusk Comes…_

_Chapter 2_

Yura walked into the school building. She had left Kyoto for now because she needed to go back to Ukiyoe so she could give Nura Nenekirimaru that Akifusa-nii-chan had been requested to make for him.

"Geez why did I have to come and give the sword to Rikuo. Why couldn't he come get it himself," Yura said to herself.

As she walked up to the front of the Nura mansion she was very cautious as she now knew Rikuo was the Nura Clans' Sandaime. It was morning but she still knew better than to let her guard down around a house filled with yokai.

As Yura neared the gate she was almost run over by Rikuo rushing off to school, late again. "Ow! You didn't have to run into me Nura," Yura yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Keikain-san… Wait what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Kyoto." Rikuo asked surprised to see her.

"Yeah I am but Akifusa finished repairing Nenekirimaru. Here." She held out the sword for him to take.

"Oh… Arigato for bringing me my sword back. Are you planning on staying?"

"Yeah but only for a couple of days. You can think of it as a break from home."

"Well are you coming back to school then? Ever since you left, Kiyotsugu and the others have been bothering me about why you haven't come back. They're starting to worry about you. You should at least tell them you're not coming back."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Where were you going?"

"School… Ahhhh! I'm gonna be late for school! Alright I'll be right back!" Rikuo dashed inside the mansion, putting Nenekirimaru in his room and ran back outside to get Yura.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Was the last thing Yura heard Rikuo yell at her before running past her.

~oOo~

Rikuo walked to the school roof with Tsurara. They sat down for lunch and started to eat while Kiyotsugu was off in a corner lecturing everyone about yokai. _As if we didn't know enough about yokai already,_ thought Rikuo. Yura was close behind them.

"Hi Yura! Where have you been?" asked Maki.

"I've been fine but my family has been trying to exterminate all of the remaining yokai off of the streets," Yura said.

"Yura! Are you coming with us on our haunted house expedition tonight?" asked an ecstatic Kiyotsugu.

"Um… What exactly are you talking about," She replied cautiously.

"The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is going to a haunted house where there have been attacks on six people. All of them were killed and we're going to go there tonight. Everyone is meeting in front of Nura's house." Yura gave Rikuo a questioning glance and he just shrugged. "So are you planning on coming?"

"Yes. I will come."

"Great! Well, we are meeting in front of Nura's house an hour before dusk."

~oOo~

Rikuo was just walking by the main gate of the Nura Mansion about to get Tsurara, when he heard Kiyotsugu yell out "Nura-kun! We're here!"

"Hi everyone." Rikuo replied. He was dressed in a T-shirt and shorts.

Everyone was looking calm but Yura was looking around suspiciously which went completely unnoticed by the others.

"Well are you ready, Nura?" Kiyotsugu asked.

"Yeah. Let me just go get Oikawa," Rikuo replied. And with that he ran off to get Tsurara.

~oOo~

"Okay, I'm ready!" called a cheery voice from somewhere the house 15 dreary minutes later. Rikuo and Tsurara came around a corner of the Nura estate and met up with the rest of the group who had been waiting in a room.

"Rikuo was Oikawa-chan here earlier?" asked Kana.

"Oh, um… Yeah she, uh… got here earlier." Rikuo said.

"So I've found information about the yokai we are going after. Apparently we have to show up at the haunted house once it gets dark and then we have to go into the courtyard so let's get going! We don't have all night," Kiyotsugu said.

The group then started to make their journey across town.

**Sorry that this chapter was short. I had serious writers block almost the whole time I was trying to write this. I couldn't write to save my life but here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Alright, please review. That would make me the happiest person alive right now.**

**Ja ne**


	3. Trapped

**Notice: I have just finished the manga of Nurarihyon no Mago and this is just my version of how everyone found out. Here's another chapter and I have nothing else to say so thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago is owned by Hiroshi Shiibashi. All the copyrights associated with Nurarihyon no Mago belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. No profit is being earned by writing this story.**

_When Dusk Comes…_

_Chapter 3_

The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol had been walking for quite a while now and everyone was getting impatient. They were on a stone sidewalk next to a road. The haunted house was on the very outskirts of the west-side of town so it was taking longer than expected for the group to get there.

~oOo~

"So this is the place? It looks kind of scary," Maki said. The haunted house in front of them looked timeworn and like it had been in the shadows for too long. If you looked closely, you could almost see little dark figures running through the shadows of the house.

"Well, let's go explore!" Kiyotsugu said with too much enthusiasm.

As the group walked into the house, they passed numerous rooms and along the outside perimeter of the house there was a garden. Because there was no one to take care of the garden, it had been thriving naturally and everything now had no order to it. It was filled with flowers of many colors that had been thriving long since the house was abandoned. Every now and then you would see stone benches that had vines growing over them, making them almost unnoticeable.

As for the house itself, the walls were rotting away, not so much as they weren't solid but it was definatly noticeable. There were shōji doors and tatami flooring that made the house look much older than it probably was.

As the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol walked through the house looking through all of the rooms that they could find, they saw that most of them had not been emptied. It gave a creepy feeling that someone was still living there, but there was a thick layer of dusk on everything to prove otherwise.

"This place sure is creepy. I wonder who used to live here. I would think it would be so lonely in the middle of the woods," Maki said.

"Whoever lived here was definatly weird. Why would they just leave everything here?" asked Yura who was busy looking through the books on the shelf.

"I don't know, but I feel like someone is watching us. It's making me uncomfortable," Torii said.

"Let's just keep looking. I want to get out of here. And as soon as possible," Kana said her voice trembling just the slightest.

"Let's go. There seems to be nothing here so there's no point in staying, right?" Torii asked.

"Yeah, I guess there is no point in staying here any longer. We've searched the whole house and found almost nothing that has to do with any type of yokai. Kiyotsugu-san, I think this was just a rumor that someone made up for laughs," Yura sighed.

"Okay then," Kiyotsugu sounded depressed, "let's go. It looks like there isn't going to be anything here."

As the group walked out from the 'haunted' house, Rikuo thought he saw something moving in the shadows. _Huh, must have just been my imagination,_ Rikuo thought. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol neared the entrance, with Yura, Rikuo, and Tsurara leading up the back.

Rikuo then tripped over a vine. _Klunk._ You could hear him drop to the ground with a thud. As the small group looked back to see what the thud, Rikuo wanted to see what he managed to trip over. He saw that it was a vine with thorns that looked like they could rip you to shreds, was wrapped around his ankle. He was only walking; how did he get it wrapped around him so easily?

Suddenly, the vine started to pull him in. It dragged him across the ground effortlessly like a machine digging into him and creating deep gashes in his ankle. Yura saw this and whipped out her shikigami Tanrō. With her atop its back, they aimed for the vine holding Rikuo's foot. They tore through the vine and released Rikuo.

"Nura-kun! You'd better be alright!" Yura didn't take her eyes off from the spot where the vine had tried to suck Rikuo underground.

All of a sudden an ominous voice came out from all around as if it was coming from the wild vines themselves, "Nura Rikuo," it said in a mocking voice, "Are you too afraid to transform? I want you to fight me."

The voice started to chuckle and the vines around them seemed start to come alive. He could feel 'Fear' coming off of the plants as if they were alive. They started to wrap together forming a man who looked like a lord from his grandfather's time. The vines started to become more flesh colored and looked deceivingly like skin.

"Are you too afraid to fight Nura? Having an omnioji for protection; have you fallen so low that you can't protect yourself, ayakashi?" vine figure taunted Rikuo. Rikuo reached for Nuekirimaru that was hidden underneath his school uniform.

"Rikuo-kun, w-what is that y-yokai talking about?" Kana's voice was trembling terribly and it was evident that the vine ayakashi was feeding off of her fear. Rikuo looked behind him and saw that only Kiyotsugu and Jiro seemed to not be as scared as Kana. In fact, Kiyotsugu was trembling but for the wrong reason. Excitement.

"Tsurara," Rikuo turned to his subordinate, "Get everyone out of here. _Now._" She could see the gold flecks in his eyes. He looked dangerous and he had a deadly aura surrounding him. She shuddered. Her master could definatly be scary. All of the humans seemed to notice as well. They looked fearful, but it wasn't from the vine yokai anymore. Yura looked back… and she smiled. She knew what was coming next.

His blood was boiling.

"Tsurara! Go!" She immediately turned around and faced all of the humans.

"All right everyone, let's go. Rikuo-sama and Keikain-san will catch up with us," Tsurara wouldn't defy the master's orders but as soon as she had everyone away she would come back for him.

"I'm not leaving Nura-kun! Besides, there is a real live yokai right here in front of us. How could I be stupid enough to leave at a time like this?" Kiyotsugu looked like he wasn't going to budge so she started to push him towards the exit.

"The rest of you follow me! Rikuo-sama is trying to protect you so unless you want to get caught in the cross-fire, I would come along," the rest of Rikuo's friends nodded dumbly except for one stubborn and insistent person who just had to stay by Rikuo's side.

"I'm not leaving Rikuo-kun here! He's just as defenseless as the rest of us. You should be getting him to come along with you too," Maki said in a stern tone, "And what's with calling him 'Rikuo-sama.'" She added as an afterthought.

_Now that did it. Rikuo-sama isn't defenseless by a long shot!_ "Rikuo-sama isn't defenseless now are you going to trust us or not?" Tsurara grabbed Maki too and started to drag them. Maki struggled but there wasn't any way she could get away from a yokai.

"Hey now, don't go. I haven't had company for a long time. I could use the young men for a snack. And you young beauties will be _very_ entertaining," the vine figure started to speak again. As it said this, thorny vines shot up from the front of the entrance of the old mansion and started to grow higher than the walls.

_Oh crap. _"Rikuo-sama, the entrance is blocked!" Tsurara shouted to him.

"Well don't be stupid. Freeze them," he called back.

"B-But you're friends! They'll…" She trailed off before she said too much.

"At this point it doesn't matter! If they don't get out they'll be killed… or worse. And they were going to find out eventually. It's not like I could hide being the Lord of Pandemonium forever." He smirked.

Tsurara turned around to see Rikuo's now gold eyes looking straight at her, although he was still in his human form, and Nuekirimaru pulled out and at the ready to strike anything that might possibly hurt his friends. His ankle was still bleeding and looked like they had deep gashes in them.

As Tsurara turned back to the thorny vines blocking her way, she could feel her master's faith in her. It gave her strength. She turned to the vines and froze them with a gust of wind. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol was looking back and forth still trying to process what exactly had just happened.

The vines started to crack under the cold of the ice and in the next instant, they shattered. But more vines just sprung up to replace the ones that had been frozen.

"Did you really think you could just escape like that? I see that you are a yuki-onna. Well I guess I will have to punish you for trying to escape. All of you," He gestured to the group behind Tsurara. They all seemed terrified and you could see the vine yokai smiling. In no way was it a warm smile.

Vines sprung up from the ground and wrapped all of them digging into their skin and leaving behind huge gashes and tears in their skin. Tsurara started to bleed profusely and she cried out in pain.

Rikuo whipped around and saw his friends bleeding. "They were never supposed to get involved in the Night World. Yura, can you take care of this guy?"

"Yeah," was her simple response.

"I'm going to cut those vines," Rikuo turned around and walked towards his friends.


	4. Reveal

**So sorry for not updating sooner. A bunch of ideas hit me all at once so I at least had to get them started. Maybe I'll post them when their finished.**

**Alright, next chapter is up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **Nurarihyon no Mago is owned by Hiroshi Shiibashi. All the copyrights associated with Nurarihyon no Mago belong to him. Only the ideas contained within this story are my property. No profit is being earned by writing this story.**

_When Dusk Comes…_

_Chapter 4_

Rikuo whipped around and saw his friends bleeding. They were never supposed to get involved in the Night World. "Yura, can you take care of this guy?"

"Yeah," was her simple response.

"I'm going to cut those vines," Rikuo turned around and walked towards his friends.

Rikuo was now coming towards his friends with a frown on his face and his golden eyes locked on the defenseless humans in front of him. He looked deadly.

Rikuo walked up to Tsurara and with a few carefully placed cuts, she was free.

"Rikuo-sama, thank you," Tsurara said, grateful for her master's help.

"Don't mention it. And go find the bakas I told to follow us," Rikuo said, "Where the hell are they in the first place," he grumbled the last part more to himself. "I'll take care of everyone else."

Rikuo turned to face the rest of his friends and saw they all had shocked looks on their faces. That wasn't good. They would panic. He smirked and shook his head back and forth. They could be so stupid sometimes. It wasn't like he was going to hurt them.

Rikuo's friends could see the flames of mischief dancing in his now golden eyes. In front of them he started to transform. Now he was significantly taller and older-looking. His eyes were now narrow. His hair was longer and protruded from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Rikuo took his glasses off as he approached them and put them in the breast pocket of his shirt.

Rikuo first made his way to Kana first. He made quick work of the vines holding her. She had deep gashes all up and down her body.

Kana fell to the floor looking up at Rikuo with wide eyes. "You're him," she whispered. Rikuo merely nodded.

Rikuo turned to face the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol group and freed Maki, Torii, Jiro, and Kiyotsugu. Just like Kana, the rest of his friends were covered in blood and deep gashes.

"Who are you. There's no way your Rikuo-kun. If you possessed him then you'll be sorry you even looked at him," Maki was said.

Rikuo merely started to laugh in a deeper voice. Yura turned to look at him like he was crazy, "Nura-kun, what's the big idea. Why are you laughing?"

"Because the fact that they don't believe me is funny. You were able to see through it after I saved you're ass from Ryuji."

Yura flushed from embarrassment, "Hey that wasn't my fault. You're the one who was lying to me. That mean of you."

Rikuo started to laugh again. "Well you are just as Tsun-Tsun as ever. Well in any case, we better get these guys back to the main house to get treated," Rikuo said with a sigh.

Just in time, Tsurara came back with Kubinashi and Kurotabo following.

"So you guys finally decided to show up?" Rikuo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as attention focused on them.

Kubinashi ignored his question and turned to look at the humans behind Rikuo, "Aren't those your school friends Rikuo-sama?"

"Yeah, but we don't have a choice now. I had to cut the vines with Nuekirimaru or they would have ripped them apart," he said as he pointed to his friends who were now more than freaked out except Torii who seemed to calm down at the sight of Kurotabo.

Rikuo turned to his subordinates, "Kurotabo, protect them," he pointed to the humans behind him, "and Kubinashi, Tsurara, you're going to come with me to help Yura. Kurotabo, if you can get them out of here somehow, do it."

Kubinashi and Tsurara rushed off to go help Yura after Tsurara had done some stuttering and complaining about helping the 'omnioji girl.' Kurotabo gave a slight nod.

Rikuo faced all his friends and said, "Okay listen up. If you want to get out of here alive, then follow Kurotabo's orders and stay close to him. I might not be able to help you." With that Rikuo went to go stand beside Yura who had been distracting the beast so Rikuo could free everyone.

Yura and her shikigami Tanrō were panting hard.

Rikuo walked by and brushed a hand against Tanrō who growled in response. "Alright, tell me your name," he said to the vine man.

The voice that spoke sounded unnaturally soothing, "What does my name mean to you? Besides there is no point in telling someone who is about to die."

A vine whipped up from the ground and ran him through the stomach. Rikuo looked back at his friends to find that they looked horrified at the throne –armed vine was sticking out from his gut. He saw the shocked look on his friends faces when instead of blood coming off of him, there was black tendrils spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body until he disappeared from sight.

"Did you really think you could kill me with such trivial attacks? Ridiculous," Rikuo said.

Rikuo appeared right behind the beast and lunged for it, his gold eyes shining in the moonlight. Rikuo cut its head off and the whole beast shriveled into nothingness (is that even a word?).

"Rikuo-sama I'm so happy you're alright!" Tsurara rushed over to him to check if there was even the slightest scratch on him.

"Tsurara-chan, get off me!" Rikuo jumped back a couple of steps, "I'm uninjured for Deity's sake."

Tsurara looked at Rikuo questioningly and he glared back at her. Finally Rikuo sighed and said, "Go take care of Kana-chan and the others. They're the ones that are injured. Those vines were infused with Fear."

Tsurara hesitantly walked over to her human friends with Rikuo. Tsurara approached Kana first and Rikuo approached Maki saying, "Let me see how bad the injuries are."

Maki just screamed and said, "Get away from me." A white light appeared from a bracelet at her wrist as Rikuo's hand neared her arm. It started to purify him until he jumped back to avoid it.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you! I was only trying to see if you were okay!" If looks could kill, then Maki would have been lying dead.

Maki looked distressed as she called for Yura who had been watching from the background.

"Well Nura-kun, it looks like you finally got what's coming to you," Yura said.

"Yeah but Zen-kun's gonna kill me for being reckless, especially around… Wait a second did you give that bracelet to her?" Rikuo started to glare daggers at Yura, his golden eyes boring into her.

"Well that's what you get for being so cocky around here."

"I'm allowed to be cocky. Don't forget that Edo is my territory you know."

"I'm aware of that. I gave them the bracelets to protect themselves if they were ever unwillingly touched by a yokai. Like you for example."

"Take them damned bracelet off of her Yura-chan. I'm only trying to help and I can't do that if I'm about to get purified by her every time."

Yura sighed and looked at Maki, "Just take the bracelet off. This is really Nura-kun."

Maki looked at him doubtfully, "Then why the hell is he a yokai."

Rikuo said, "I'm ¾ human. My father was a hanyo and my mother was a human as you all know. I'm the Sandaime of the yokai yakuza Nura Gumi. When I was little, I told all of you about my family being yokai, which was true. I have no human relatives besides my mother."

His group of friends stared at him in shock. "How come you never told us," Maki said.

"I didn't want you to get pulled into the night world and my fears only increased after I was almost killed in Kyoto. Everything in Kyoto was a big grudge that Hagoromo Gitsune had been holding against my grandfather, Nurarihyon, for four hundred years. That only proves the danger."

Rikuo turned his head to Kiyotsugu, "But somebody here was being very persistent. And besides, I didn't want to get questioned by Kiyotsugu."

Everyone turned to look at Kiyotsugu. He smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

"Come on. Those vines were infused with Fear. We should let Zen-kun have a look at you to make sure nothing is permanently broken," Rikuo said.

"Rikuo-kun, what about you? You're ankle was hurt too," Kana said.

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It already healed see?" Rikuo pulled his kimono up a little and showed them his ankle. Sure enough it looked as if it had never even had a scratch.

"But how is that possible?" Kana asked.

"It's because of my grandmother's blood that I heal even faster than yokai." Rikuo shrugged. "Come on, let's go or I'll have Kubinashi tie you all up," He said a smirk apparent on his face.

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Life got in the way. Just warning but next chapter is going to be the last. A wrap up if you will.**

**Thanks for reading! Read, review, follow, or favorite.**

**Ja ne**

**xXxDisillusionsxXx**


End file.
